Welcome Home, Sweetheart
by wildflower12
Summary: Katie Walsh never grew up in La Push like her mother had. Instead, her family lived in a suburb outside of LA. But, when her parents decide to get a divorce, her mother moved Katie and herself to La Push and changes Katie's life. Suddenly, Katie finds herself thrown into the world of the super natural and wonders if she'll ever get out. Or if she actually wants to.


This is my first story in a really long time, guys! I'm not totally sure where I plan on taking this story but I really hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Do we still do disclaimers?

* * *

"Walsh!" Coach Blackthorn's voice boomed across the gym floor as Katie had fallen to the ground.

Suddenly everyone turned to look for her. Katie was on the ground clutching her own arms and trying to breathe; she'd been knocked to the ground during the play and the impact knocked her breath out. She was abnormally calm for a person who is suffocating but this was a familiar sensation. Asthma had plagued her life for as long as she could remember and she hated how it held her back. Her coach never wanted her to play long in the games even though she was his star player. Unfortunately, her mother and father agreed.

Katie stood and walked over to her gym bag in an effort to grab her inhaler but with every step she took her vision got darker and her head felt like it was about to explode leaving the walls and floor a mess. She had just reached her gym bag when it became too much, she blacked out and felt herself fall; heard the ugly crack of her skull hitting the gym floor with the force of her weight upon it.

"Katie, you're alright baby-girl. You're alright, just wake up, Mommy is here. She misses you." Her mother's voice was soft and sounded like she'd been crying.

Katie knew she had probably given her mother a near heart attack when the coach called her. Katie wondered where her father was, if he was sitting quietly in the corner like he used to or if he had bothered to come at all. Probably not, she thought he never came anymore. He stopped sometime last year, skipping a couple visits every here and there and slowly it became more often until finally he stopped coming entirely.

"Katie, come on now. I know you can hear me… You must realize I'm here. Please, just wake up." Her mother's voice called out to her once more, this time her voice came clipped and as if she couldn't stand another moment next to her.

Katie wondered what had caused her mother's sudden change in emotion until she felt her father's presence. She heard his quiet voice as he spoke to her mother but she couldn't make out any words. She knew they weren't speaking about anything civil though and suddenly she wished she could go back into the swimming blackness that was unconsciousness, the absolute disconnection to the real world. It was too late for that though, she had already begun to come to and she knew in a few moments she would be entirely awake again. Start moving, breathing deeper, and unable to keep her eyes closed for long.

"Katie. Wake up. Your father needs to tell you something and apparently he doesn't have the decency to wait a moment for you to wake up naturally." Her mother explained to her with a voice that she saved for especially upsetting moments.

Slowly, Katie felt the rest of her body buzz with life. Her legs and arms felt heavier and her head began to ache, slowly she opened her eyes and blinked until her parent's became clear.

"Good, you're awake." Her father smiled at her.

"Now, what did you need to tell her Richard?" Her mother's voice slashed towards him like a cat of nine tails.

Her father cut his eyes at her and his smile faded. He looked guilty; like he'd done something wrong and suddenly Katie was afraid.

"Katrina, I feel that –"

"No, just tell her." Her mother cut him off and Katie became very worried.

Her father never called her Katrina; he had been against the name and started the trend of calling her Katie. He never used her full name. She knew that something bad had happened while she was unconsciousness and now she was worried.

"What is it daddy?" She asked her father, her voice giving away her concern.

"Katrina, your mother and I… We are getting a divorce." Her father answered her, his face full of guilt.

Katie looked at him then to her mother and inside she knew this was not a joke. Her parents were really getting a divorce. Katie didn't know how to react, her heart was racing and there was a pain in her chest that she wasn't sure if it was because of her asthma attack or this news. She had no idea what to think, was it her fault? Had they been planning this, could she have helped it, who would be moving away, who would she stay with, what was she going to do, and a hundred more questions were racing through her mind but she couldn't answer a single one of them. Nothing made sense anymore. The only constants she had ever had in her life had been her parents an now they too, were leaving her.

"Katie, don't think on it too much. I know this is a big shock for you but your father believes that it is what's best for all of us." Her mother's soothing voice broke into her thoughts and suddenly Katie was furious.

"Why does he get to choose what's best for me? I don't think he cares; he just doesn't want us anymore! He hates us and I hate him! How could he leave me? How could he possibly think that divorcing you and leaving us behind would _ever_ be the best thing for us because _it isn't_ Mom, it isn't?!"

"Katrina! How could you ever think that about me? I do not hate you and once you're older you'll understand why I made this decision. Now, I'm not going to sit here while you yell at me about how terrible of a father I am. You know where to find me when you need to apologize." Her father retaliated and once he finished he stood and walked out without as much as a goodbye.

Katie's mother simply watched him go. Katie looked at her and noticed she didn't seem too upset over it.

"Where are we going to go Mom?" Katie asked her mother quietly.

"La Push." Came her mother's reply, almost immediately, like she'd been thinking it over for a while.

"La Push? In Washington?" Katie inquired, her eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Yes. I know you don't like it but – "

"You don't like it either." Katie cut her mother off mid-sentence.

"I know, but its home dear. It's somewhere that I know we'll have a place until we get some things settled." Her mother justified.

Katie simply nodded, she figured it was better. Her mother was a full blooded Quileute Indian but had moved away from the reservation as soon as she graduated. Katie had always been envious of her mother's natural tan skin and dark chocolate eyes. Katie, being only half Quileute had lighter skin and had inherited her father's blue eyes. She hated her eyes, they always stood out against her skin and hair and she felt it made them look ugly. Her long hair fell in soft wavy curls and was as black as night, she had cut her bangs to the side so they framed her face and she admitted, it made her look good. It pulled attention to her high cheekbones and slim features.

"Katie, I want you to meet my people." Her mother's soft voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I've been around them before Mom." Katie told her quietly.

"Not just my family, dear, my people. The Quileute's are an amazing tribe, our legends are colorful stories you'd love to hear. Your father never let you go up with me when I visited but now… Maybe you'd enjoy it."

Katie searched her mother's face and realized her mother was serious. This was something important and Katie knew she shouldn't push anything more. She'd go and learn the legends and stay until her mother could get them out of there and she'd pretend to be happy about it because it was important to her mom. Katie knew her mother had missed the reservation but she also loved her new place. Then when she married Katie's father never went to La Push, he didn't like it and he had never permitted Katie to go.

"Okay mom, I'll go."

"I don't want to make you though Katie; I want you to want to go."

"I do want to mom, trust me."

Katie's mother nodded and Katie smiled.

"When are we going?" Katie asked.

"Tomorrow if possible, I'll pack our things tonight and you stay here, we'll be out soon." Her mother's reply came quickly, obviously she'd been thinking over that for a while too.

Katie nodded again and her mother kissed her forehead and left the hospital room. Katie couldn't believe what she'd just gone through and suddenly the exhaustion of the day hit her. She laid her head back and the last thought before she slipped into blackness was 'Tomorrow, my life changes forever.'

When she woke up her surroundings were obviously different. What used to be the drab white walls of her hospital room were now the tan color of her mother's SUV. Katie quickly lifted her head and looked around, a sign saying 'Welcome to Washington' caught her eye and she realized she must've been asleep for quite a while.

"Mom, how long have I been out?" Katie's hoarse voice came out in a whisper.

"You've been asleep all yesterday and this morning, dear." Came her mother's speedy reply.

Katie's eyes widened and she shook her head. What was wrong with her? She'd had asthma attacks before and they never made her this tired, what was so different this time? 'It's probably just the news, Kate.' The logical part of her brain whispered and Katie realized how paranoid she was acting.

 _Pull yourself together Kate. You're fine and you need to smile and just relax, think of this as a vacation!_ Katie told herself and she sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long ride but she'd have to endure it for her and her mother's sake.

"We're here Katie, welcome to La Push, Washington." Her mother sounded happy and proud. She was happy to be home.

Katie wished she felt the same but her home was back in California, not here. Sunny LA was where she'd spent most of her life and now here she was in the rainiest peninsula in the US.

 _Welcome to your new home, sweetheart._

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did. It would mean a lot. :)


End file.
